


Ruin to Riches

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: unconventionalcourtship, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Past Abuse, Presumed Dead, Romance, Slow Burn, based on a romance novel summary, bed sharing, demisexual Silver implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Ruined and on the run, John Silver is in desperate straits when he meets a gentleman with a shocking proposal. Certain he is close to death, Jack, Lord Rackham, believes Silver to be the perfect man to care for his beloved estate when he is gone - if he will first become his husband...Marriage is John's salvation - as Lord Rackham he can finally escape his sins. Until three years later, when the husband he believes is dead returns as handsome and strong as ever and intent on claiming the wedding night they never had(Based on the regency romance novel summary "From Ruin To Riches" by Louise Allen)





	Ruin to Riches

**Author's Note:**

> For 2018's Unconventional Courtship. This is set in a Regency/Jane Austen themed world but with same sex relationships accepted. There are no doubt other historical inaccuracies, some intentional and some not.

Max, in the library, heard the maid's shriek and grabbed for a paperweight as a makeshift weapon before she headed to the entranceway.

Ida was pale and panting as if she'd seen a ghost. "The master!" she said on seeing Max.

"What happened?" Max demanded, fearful for John's safety. Ida pointed and Max frowned as she fixed her eyes on the doorstep.

The cause of the maid's concern, a tall well-dressed man, tipped his head in greeting.

"I'm afraid I've given Ida quite the fright," he said. "Miss?"

Max drew herself up, shoulders back. "I am Lady Rackham."

The man was momentarily taken aback. "Ah. I'm looking for Lord John Rackham."

"Who shall I say is calling?" Max asked with a sense of dread. Ida was in no state to announce anyone, hands wringing her apron.

"Also the Lord John Rackham," the man said. He added, with a flourish of one hand, "His husband."

"Wait here," Max said, heart pounding. She turned on her heel and stalked off to the study, closing the door behind her. Silver, seated at the desk, glanced up from his papers as Max put down the paperweight in front of him.

"There's a man at the door," Max said. "He says he's your husband."

Silver stared at her, scoffed. "Impossible."

"Ida recognised him. And I have seen his portrait. The resemblance is uncanny."

The blood drained from Silver's face. "I will see him," he said. "But you will stay close." He reached down to the desk drawer, opened it a crack to eye the loaded pistol within.

Max nodded. She went on her errand and returned a moment later, taking her place behind Silver's left shoulder, poised and elegant. Silver stared at the man who entered the room in her wake. Tall, handsome, and unmistakably Jack Rackham.

"Good afternoon." Jack bowed his head. "Forgive my intruding without prior notice but I felt a face to face meeting was best under the circumstances."

Silver fought a wave of conflicting emotions. "You're supposed to be dead," he said tonelessly.

"Fate had other ideas." Jack strode forward, swept back his coat to take a seat opposite Silver. He glanced at Max. "She's your wife?"

"It's complicated." Silver leaned over, closed the desk drawer. "Jack. My God. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Nor I you." Jack reached across the desk to put one hand on Silver's. "Look at me. Let me see those dazzling eyes."

Silver lifted his head, gave a wry smile. "Jack."

I think some brandy is called for," Jack said.

Max poured brandy from the decanter on the sideboard, including one for herself. Jack watched her with interest.

"I'll explain as best as I can," Jack said. "You wish her to stay?"

Silver, brandy in one hand, wrapped his other around Max's waist. "Yes."

Jack shrugged. So be it. "Does she know how we met, John?"

"Some of it." Silver stared into the distance, recalling that night. Jack sat back in the chair and relived it too.

*

With a single rumble of thunder the heavens opened and Jack found himself riding in the pouring rain.

It would not help his condition to be soaked through, but then nothing would better it, so he merely slowed Orion's pace. He didn't want to risk his favourite horse, nor kill himself prematurely with a fall .Lord John Rackham was not known for his recklessness, even if his ambitions had on occasion outshone his ability.

He urged Orion towards the estate, where hot tea and brandy awaited, but squinted in the twilight as he spotted another traveller unfortunate enough to be out in such weather.

Jack approached the man. He was of average height but currently bent over to shield himself from the wind and rain. He was wearing a shirt with a torn cuff, and no jacket, let alone a coat, to stave off the rain. His trousers and boots were muddy. A bruise showed on one cheek.

"Hello?" Jack pulled up near him. The man's head lifted, quick as a startled rabbit, and Jack was taken aback by the blue eyes, dazzling despite the fear in them. "Are you lost?" Possibly he'd been robbed, hence the bruise.

The man nodded, water dripping from his thick black curls which sat near his shoulders.

Jack dismounted with practised ease. He shrugged off his overcoat and, despite the man's protests, placed it over the wet shoulders. Jack was a tall man and the coat was far too long, which might have been comical or endearing under other circumstances. Right now, all Jack cared about was getting them all back home, Orion to the dry stables and attention of the groom, he and this stranger to the warm house.

"On the horse."

"No," the man said.

"Do you want to catch your death out here?"

"Do you?" the man said and Jack frowned. "Why would you endanger yourself for me."

"I am already doomed," Jack said. "Let me soothe my conscience with a good act. On the horse."

With the stranger at the front and Jack behind, holding the reins in one hand and the other clasped around the man's waist, they made their way back to the house. The man glanced behind him at the impressive estate.

"My family home," Jack said.

Servants descended on the drenched lord and his companion as soon as they reached the courtyard. Jack put one arm on the stranger's shoulder and steered him inside.

"Hot baths," Jack said, knowing his staff would already have been preparing one for him, for they were well-trained and efficient. "Find some dry clothes for my companion."

The man let himself be stripped of Jack's coat and led away. Jack peeled his jacket from his arms, tossing it to the butler, and headed upstairs.

*

Jack sat by the fire of the drawing room, warm from his bath and the brandy he was nursing, and comfortable in a fresh suit of clothes. The door opened and a maid showed the stranger into the room.

Now he could get a better look at the man. Even more handsome than he'd thought with the dark hair neatly combed and the clothing more suitable for a member of the gentry.

"Come, sit," Jack said, gesturing to the chair opposite him. "There's a drink waiting for you."

The man crossed the room and sat down, lifting the glass but not yet taking a sip. "Thank you for your hospitality. As soon as the storm passes I will take my leave."

"No need to rush," Jack said. Something about the man made him want to keep him around. The moment he'd laid eyes on him Jack had wanted to help, despite knowing nothing of the man's background.

The man took a cautious sip of brandy.

"Forgive me for not making a proper introduction earlier," Jack said. "I am the Lord Rackham, Baron of Bonnville, John as my father before me was but known to my friends as Jack."

The man flashed him a smile. "That is quite the lineage, my lord. I am John Silver, lord of nothing, and I know not who my father is, nor do I have friends to give me a nickname."

"Jack, please," he said, not caring how improper this all was, especially if Silver truly was a peasant. "Do you have a profession, Mr Silver?"

"John," he returned. He swallowed hard "Until recently I assisted a merchant."

Jack's interest was piqued. "What kind of assistance? You are no mere peasant and must have been paid well; the shirt you were wearing, though damaged, was of fine linen."

"You have a fine eye," Silver said.

"In all things." Jack quirked a smile.

Silver gave him an unreadable look before he turned his gaze to the fire. "I took care of his accounts and his correspondence."

So Silver could read, write, calculate. Useful skills. "May I ask what were you doing out so ill-dressed in such weather?"

Silver lifted one shoulder. "I cannot say."

Would not. Jack took a sip of his drink.

"Why were you out in such weather, my – Jack?"

"I wanted to ride," Jack said simply. "I could see the weather was turning but today was a better day for me and so I seized the opportunity."

Silver tipped his head. "You said you were doomed?"

He'd been paying attention. Jack approved. "Yes." Jack stared into the flames. "I'm dying. A non-contagious, heredity illness. It killed my father and my grandfather before him. There is nothing to be done and I must cherish each good day left to me."

"I'm sorry."

Jack leaned back in the chair, feeling his chest tighten as if in response to the mere mention of his illness. "I have a few regrets," he said. "There is someone I wronged, long ago, far away. I would like to make recompense to them, but the journey takes months and I could not expect to return home after such an arduous voyage."

He began coughing, had to put down his glass and reach for a handkerchief. Silver leaned forward, eyes wide, but there was nothing he or anyone could do but wait for this to pass.

When the coughs finally subsided, Jack dabbed at his lips and put away the stained cloth. He picked up his glass once more and drained the rest of the drink.

"Let me refill that," Silver said and Jack watched with some interest as Silver crossed the room, giving a delightful view of his pert backside.

When both glasses were refilled, Jack said, "My other regret is that I am the last of my bloodline. I was betrothed some time ago but there was an incident and the marriage was called off. Since then I have had offers and interest shown, including a baronet's daughter, and the youngest son of a duke, but I thought I had time to choose a suitable person – foolishly I even thought I could wed for love."

"That does not sound foolish," Silver said softly.

"For one with a title it is rather less likely," Jack said. "Now I have no-one to take care of this estate when I pass and that grieves me more than my own death."

"Surely there is still time?" Silver eyed Jack as if he might expire on the spot.

"The vultures are circling," Jack said with a humourless laugh. "I wish to choose someone who will look after this estate and not treat it as a burden or something lesser than their own family's assets. Someone who will not dispose of it but cherish it."

"I hope you can find someone." Silver downed his second brandy and looked over at the window. "I think the rain has stopped."

Jack got to his feet and moved to look outside. The rain had stopped but there was still heavy cloud cover and night was drawing in rapidly. Silver stood alongside him, peering out at the gardens.

"I insist you remain here for the night," Jack said.

"Insist?"

A touch of fear beneath the charming smile. "I do not wish to ruin my reputation by being rude to a guest," Jack said. "There are plenty of rooms and you shall sleep soundly in a decent bed rather than wander the countryside alone this night."

Silver gave him a long look and nodded. "Thank you."

*

Silver did sleep soundly, though with a chair beneath the door handle and a fire poker next to him. Perhaps however his luck was changing.

It took Jack longer to drift off and when he did sleep he dreamt of drowning, coughing as he slid into a bog, reaching for a rescuer's hand and unable to grasp it. As he gave in, he realised the man he was reaching for was Silver.

Then he woke up, choking, and vomited into the bedpan.

Jack dragged himself to the washstand and cleaned his face, swilling his mouth with water. He returned to bed and stared at the canopy, struck with the sort of ridiculous idea that one could only have at two in the morning and the sort one would only entertain if desperate.

Mere hours later, Silver ate breakfast as if he had not been fed for a week. Perhaps he hadn't. Jack regretted not providing him an evening meal. He poured himself more tea, nibbling on toast, letting Silver eat until he was full, enjoying being able to provide for someone and have them appreciate it.

"Would you care to take a stroll around the grounds?" Jack asked. "I would like you to see the estate in daylight."

Silver hesitated only a moment. "Yes," he said.

Jack set a sedate pace, mindful of his longer stride and Silver's hearty meal. He led Silver along the winding, tree-lined gravel paths and to the fountain at the centre, where they paused for a moment.

"This is my favourite place," Jack murmured.

"It's lovely," Silver said and Jack favoured him with a genuine smile.

The walk continued around the perimeter of the estate, taking in the fields, stables, vegetable garden, orangery, the lake at the edge of the property, the sweeping courtyard at the front of the house.

Silver seemed interested and asked a lot of questions which Jack was happy to answer.

"It's wonderful," Silver said, as they came back to the house 

"You haven't seen all of the inside yet," Jack said and so gave him a tour of the house, the bedrooms, the library, the study. He talked about the estate's concerns and showed Silver the accounts.

Silver ran his fingers over the pages, lips moving and brow furrowed as he got to grips with the figures. He asked some pertinent questions and found what looked to be an error – it was Jack's handwriting that made a five look like a three, but that he'd spotted it made Jack certain he was about to make the right decision.

"Do you think you could run this estate?"

Silver laughed. "I could only dream of such a thing."

"Dream it."

The smile left Silver's face and the bruise showed stark against his now pale skin. "You would have me assist you?" he asked.

"Yes," Jack said, and if Silver would agree to that, there was hope. From what he had gathered Silver had nowhere else to go, but that didn't mean he'd agree to remain in this house.

Jack was relieved when Silver nodded. "I would be honoured."

That evening, Jack asked again how Silver had come to be wandering in the rain. "The merchant you worked for threw you out?" he guessed. "Abandoned you so cruelly that you were outside without even a jacket?"

"Please don't ask me that. I would have to lie," Silver said. "And I would not like to repay your kindness with deceit."

Jack sighed, toyed with his wine glass. "I wonder why someone would let go of a man with your skills?"

Silver lowered his gaze. "I cannot say."

Jack nodded, drained his glass. He would not press the issue, not now. "No matter. You are my companion now."

"My lord?" Silver was unable to keep the hint of terror from his tone and Jack reassessed the probabilities of Silver's circumstances.

"To be my right hand," Jack assured him. "To oversee the estate and the servants. That is what I meant."

Silver relaxed and Jack leaned back as the butler poured more wine. A pity Silver was so skittish, for Jack found him delectable.

*

They spent three days going over every detail of the household and its concerns. It was exhausting and Jack made them go riding before dinner to take some air. Silver, initially wary, proved to be a decent rider and would improve with practice.

While Jack was teaching Silver he was also watching him; how he spoke with the staff, how he treated the animals, how adaptable he was.

He was also watching Silver with affection that he dared not explore, not when time was so short and not when - having seen Silver's apprehension at the mere suggestion of it – it would not be reciprocated.

However there were technicalities, legalities, that had to be addressed.

"I have a proposal," Jack said finally.

"Yes?"

"I want you to marry me."

The colour drained from Silver's face and he gripped the arms of the chair.

"I need someone to take care of this estate," Jack said. "You have fallen in love with it, haven't you?"

Silver nodded. "But marriage?"

"The wedding will be a mere formality," Jack said. "I am writing letters of introduction and I will invite a few of the people you need to know to come and meet you. I intend to hand over the running of the estate to you, as my husband. No one can question your background nor your right to oversee my holdings once we're wed and I can see no other way to ensure that."

"I cannot," Silver said.

"Please." Jack moved from his chair and knelt in from Silver. "I have asked nothing of you until now. Be my husband, and I can leave the estate in your hands, which will allow me to fulfil my final wish."

"Which is?"

"To return overseas to make recompense."

Silver's brow furrowed. "You want to marry me and then leave me?"

"I will leave you soon anyway. I don't have much time left; six months if I'm lucky," Jack said. He placed one hand on Silver's knee. "Marry me, and I can die happy."

Silver stared at him, blinked hard. "If that is what you want."

"It is." And more, but Silver had never shown physical attraction to him and Jack didn't have the luxury time to try and woo him.

"Then I will wed you."

Jack gave a deep sigh of relief and bowed his head, leaning over Silver's lap. To Jack's surprise, Silver hesitantly ran his fingers over Jack's hair.

"Thank you," Jack said.

"You offer me a new beginning. I should thank you."

"We offer each other what we most need," Jack said and until recently it was everything he'd wanted. Now he had one more thing he wanted, and for the first time in months he felt regret at his impending death, for he was falling – fallen – in love at the most inopportune time.

*

The wedding was as brief as possible, the contracts signed. Jack gifted Silver a fine gold signet ring and ensured he had a whole wardrobe of suitable clothing.

He introduced his husband to the local landowners, business partners, men of influence, the better for them to do work together.

"One more thing," Jack said after a hectic week. "Tomorrow we meet with my lawyer."

His travel arrangements were made, and all that was left was for Jack to double-check that all legal aspects were in order, that Silver would be the sole heir to the estate. Jack didn't know if he could make it to Nassau, let alone survive long afterwards, and he didn't want Silver caught up in any legal wranglings. To all intents and purposes, Silver was now also the Lord Rackham and shortly to be the sole John Rackham, his authority irresolute.

Their final night together they sat by the fireside and Jack took Silver's hand, admiring the glint of the signet ring as it caught the light of the flames.

"I am leaving you everything I hold dear," he said. "I trust you to take care of it."

"I will. I am sorry we have not had longer together."

Jack nodded. Silver was a quick study but he was new to nobility and Jack wished they'd had longer to prepare him, as well as more time to get to know each other.

*

"And you left," Silver said, shaking his head at his newly returned husband. "Without another word."

It was true; they had parted with Silver believing Jack intended to leave after breakfast the next morning, but Jack, unable to bear the heartache of a goodbye, left before dawn.

*

Silver was hurt by Jack's departure, though he felt a pang of relief. He'd feared Jack wanted his body and that marriage was merely the noble's way of claiming it. Jack had been gentle and patient but Silver wasn't sure how long that could last.

He threw himself into the business of the estate, made acquaintances, went riding, played cards, donated to charities, hosted balls.

There was no letter from Jack. It became a morning ritual for Silver to ask and the butler to demur with regret.

After six months the lawyer insisted that Silver complete Jack's last wish and declare him dead. He had not expected to live past that after all. Silver refused for reasons he could not fully articulate even to himself.

Silver had ordered Jack's room kept as it was while he continued to sleep in the room given to him that first night. Silver was not one to make sweeping changes nor to accept defeat. Surely Jack had survived long enough to complete his last quest! Why had they received no word at all from Nassau, no response to the inquiries made?

Then at a ball one evening Silver saw a kindred spirit, a woman named Max, caught up in a violent relationship not of her choosing and made a decision.

Two weeks later John Rackham was legally dead, a memorial plaque installed near the fountain and a stone placed in the churchyard, and John Silver-Rackham wed Max to save her as he had once been saved.

*

"You wed her to protect her?" Jack said, gazing at Max with renewed interest. A second marriage of convenience?

"I did. But the gain was mine. She is my shrewd business partner," Silver said, still holding her close. "She is my most trusted friend, my beloved companion. My wife."

"But our marriage is unconsummated," Max said and when Silver made to protest said, "Jack is your husband. He deserves the truth."

"My marriage to Jack is unconsummated," Silver retorted.

That would be easily remedied," Jack quipped and regretted it immediately when Silver paled and glanced once more at the desk drawer. "John. Calm yourself."

"I care deeply for her," Silver said, glancing at Max then back at Jack.

"I see that," Jack soothed.

"Where does that leave us?" Silver demanded. "You throw her out? Me as well? Or divorce me, throw me some stipend out of the goodness of your heart? Or – "

"Or what?"

Silver shook his head. Max gripped his arm.

"None of those things are going to happen," Jack vowed, dismissing the spoken and unsaid with a wave of his hand. "What kind of man do you imagine I am?"

Silver shrugged. "You took me in and asked for nothing and I spent all of our time together expecting you to demand something in return. Then you left me! And I thought you were dead and I've tried my best to make a new life…"

And now Jack had returned and Silver was in a panic about what that meant.

Jack shook his head again. "I have no desire to take back what I gave freely, nor to throw you out on the streets. I want only what is rightfully mine; to run my estate with you at my side."

His words were having the desired effect. Silver, who'd been half a second from drawing a gun or running from the estate, relaxed, though he licked at his lips and said, "Max stays."

"Yes. We will discuss it further but I am not throwing out the woman you have claimed as wife, though you must dissolve that union." There were limits, Jack told himself.

Silver let out a long sigh. "Then forgive my lacklustre welcome." He blinked suddenly. "My God, Jack. I thought never to lay eyes on you again. I cannot begin to say how glad I am that you are not dead."

Jack smiled. "Perhaps some more brandy to settle our nerves? And I shall tell you my tale."

*

"I went back to Nassau," Jack said, one hand clasped around the brandy glass. "To make reparations for my wrongdoings. After I had made my apologies I spend most of my time sleeping, wading into the water on better days, limping along the beach until I found a shady spot to lie in on worse ones. After a few months I got on a boat heading out for far-off island, said to be the place to see the most beautiful sunset possible. It seemed a fine thing to see as my time ran out."

He paused, smiled. "I confess the sunset was not as marvellous as promised, but the island itself was appealing. I took it upon myself to climb the tallest cliff, working through the thick forest, and if the exertion killed me, so be it. I thought the view would be worth it, should I survive."

Silver, on his second glass of brandy, nodded. Max had pulled over another chair and held her own glass in one hand, the other resting on Silver's knee.

"A rainstorm blew in from the sea and I was soon soaked through and horribly lost," Jack said, mindful of how similar this scenario was to the night he'd met Silver. "I took shelter beneath a tree and lost consciousness. When I came to I was in a hut and a native woman was tending me. She spoke some English, not well, but enough that we could communicate. She gave me some sort of tonic that she said healed all ills. I said my illness was not from the storm but something incurable – we had to work a little on that explanation. She was insistent that the tonic would work however."

"And it did," Silver said.

"Perhaps. Maybe it was the change in climate, maybe the unburdening of my soul wrought a miracle. Or maybe it was the mysterious herbal remedy – I disbelieved and did not ask for a sample to bring back and I do regret that." 

Jack shrugged. "I climbed to the top of the cliff and looked down upon the sea far below and I felt whole. I didn't see the hut on my way back down and when I got to the beach there was a boat leaving for Nassau. Many months had passed and I cannot explain that."

Silver said nothing and Jack continued his tale.

"Back in Nassau I caught the first ship bound for England and it was soon apparent that I was not dying. It was as if a fever had broken. The ship's doctor could not explain it, but it mattered not. I was cured and I was going to come home. To England. To this estate. To you."

Jack shook his head. "I didn't write, wanting to surprise you – I wasn't sure you'd believe me without seeing me in the flesh. I barely believed it myself. I should have realised that you would have made your own life without me. I've been gone some time."

Silver drained his glass. "What will we tell people?"

"As much of the truth as they will believe and as much fiction as suits us," Jack said.

Silver got to his feet, Max following suit. "I will have your room readied," he said. "I have not slept in it. It seemed an imposition. The furniture has been covered with dustsheets but you will find it otherwise as you left it."

"That is unexpected and appreciated. I would also like to see the accounts."

"Of course." Silver gestured to the ledger and Jack turned it around to scan the figures.

"And where are you sleeping?" Jack asked, as he turned a few pages.

"I took the second best room, at the end of the corridor," Silver said. "Max has the one opposite. You will find we have changed little in the way of decor, aside from the dining room which Max found obnoxious."

Jack laughed. "Oh, she's right. My father oversaw the painting and furnishing in that room himself and while he had a fine eye for fashion and was arguably the best-dressed man in all of Christendom, his skill in interior decoration was lacking."

Max gave a small smile. "I hope you will approve of my taste," she said and Jack gave her a small bow.

*

The dining room was found to be Jack's satisfaction. The evening meal however was eaten in strained silence, the master and the newly returned master and the wife whose position was now uncertain picking at the food served by curious if outwardly restrained servants.

Afterwards, Silver and Jack headed outside to stroll along the gravel paths between the carefully manicured hedges, the scent of jasmine in the air and the sound of the ornamental fountain gurgling close by.

"I did not lie to you," Jack said, one arm folded behind his back as they kept a sedate pace. "I truly believed I was dying. I wanted this estate to be yours and I see that I left it in good hands."

Silver, staring straight ahead gave a curt nod. "I have done my best and Max's advice has been valuable."

"Did you give her your name or mine?" Jack asked.

"Both," Silver said. "I double-barrelled mine lest I be mistaken for the original Lord John."

"I see." Jack lifted his head and gazed up at the greying skies. "That marriage must be annulled."

Silver nodded. "I know."

"Do not sound despondent. I know the bishop, and I can handle all of the arrangements through him. I will be resurrected and your second marriage declared invalid without any shame or recrimination. As for Max, I have a solution I think you might find agreeable."

"Yes?"

"It occurs to me she might have come to you claiming to be a long-lost relation of mine. She had no proof but you, being so kind-hearted, took it upon yourself to marry her so that she could stay beneath your roof and, under your protection, enjoy what she was due."

Silver gave Jack a sideways glance. "You would claim her?"

"Oh, the Rackhams have travelled," Jack said. "And sowed wild oats. Clearly the woman is clever as well as pretty, and I would have no objection to her keeping my name as some sort of second cousin, and for her to remain within our household."

"Our household," Silver said softly.

Jack stopped and Silver drew up alongside him. "Yes. Ours. I meant what I said. I am not here to disown now I'm no longer dying. I wed you in good faith, and I will honour that agreement. You are my spouse and we will run this estate together."

Silver stared at him. "I barely know you."

"Nor I you. But now we shall have time to remedy that," Jack said. He put one hand on Silver's shoulder.

Silver forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, releasing him.

"Nothing, my lord."

"Do not waste our time with such trivialities," Jack said, frowning. "You have never been obsequious to me and I will not have it now. What I want is the truth, for there is deceit enough under my roof now, and I do not want it in my private moments and relationships."

Silver took a deep breath. "I would rather not speak of it. Please – Jack."

Jack sighed. "I will have to be patient with you." He held out his hand and, after a moment's hesitation, Silver took it. They walked in silence back towards the house. Jack suspected the reason for Silver's fear, but it must be broached only when Silver was ready and now Jack had the time to wait – and to woo.

*

Silver sat on the edge of the bed, deep in thought, while Max paced the room. There was a knock at the door but before they could do more than acknowledge the sound, Jack entered.

His eyes widened at the sight of Max. "Am I interrupting something?"

She shook her head. "Only our thoughts."

"She comes to my room each full moon," Silver said by way of explanation. "It aids the pretence of a marriage, and allays suspicions since I have no paramours."

Jack folded his arms. "You pretend you make love to her?"

"Yes. It is expected."

A smile quirked Jack's lips. "Each full moon? Are you sure the servants don’t whisper you're some supernatural creature and that you're not howling at the moon instead of in her ear?"

Silver and Max exchanged glances. Max smoothed down her skirts, failing to hide her own smile.

"You do not desire women?" Jack asked, moving to sit at the chair by the dressing table. His gaze raked the surface; hairbrush, cufflinks, a novel.

When Silver didn't answer, Jack stared at him, though Silver was now looking at the elegant rug, something Jack's grandfather had purchased for a costly sum many years before.

"You desire women but not her?" Jack nodded to Max. "Forgive me."

She shrugged, moved to sit alongside Silver in what seemed to be a protective move.

"You don't desire men either?" Jack asked, now confused.

" _Mon amour_ ," Max said softly, her attention solely on Silver. "He is your husband in name at least. We are now both dependent on his goodwill. Tell him your fears."

When Silver lifted his head, Jack was surprised to see his eyes were damp.

"I was desperate when you found me," Silver said hoarsely. "I would have done anything to survive. But all you asked of me was that I carry on your legacy and I have done that to the best of my ability. Now you are home and talking of being my spouse. Of relationships."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment. Dear God, did Silver think Jack was here to consummate the marriage without consent?

"Are you saying you're afraid I will claim you? Force you down on that bed and take you?"

Silver's lip trembled. "You are my husband and the superior partner. It would be your right."

Jack stood and Silver shrank in on himself, Max tensing.

"I shall forgive you," Jack said tightly, "for such terrible thoughts. I can only assume you know nothing of the man I am to harbour such slanderous thoughts. I am no rapist!"

With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him, only later realising that such violence undermined his assertion.

*

Jack was already eating when Silver and Max joined him for breakfast. Silver's hair was loose about his shoulders and the dark shadows beneath his eyes spoke of a restless night. Max was resplendent in a bright yellow gown. The woman had style and Jack approved.

"I will visit the bishop today," Jack said. "Not a euphemism."

No-one so much as smiled.

With a sigh, Jack picked up his china cup. "I would like to apologise for my behaviour last night. You told me the truth and I reacted with anger. Forgive me."

Silver nodded wordlessly.

"I wanted to talk to you about my plan," Jack said, pressing on. "I would like to host a ball to announce my homecoming, and to introduce my new cousin."

He looked to Max who bowed her head in recognition. "You are too kind, my Lord."

"I will be away overnight," Jack went on. "If you would begin making arrangements for the ball I would be grateful."

"Of course," Max said.

"John?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish," Silver said.

Jack dabbed at his lips with a napkin before he got to his feet. "When I return we will have a longer conversation about our marriage," he said. "But I will tell you now that you have nothing to fear from me."

When Jack's footsteps had vanished down the hallway Silver finally relaxed and began to fill his plate.

"We could run," Silver said, around a mouthful of toast. "France is nice this time of year."

"Is that what you want?" Max asked.

"I never wanted a spouse," Silver said, avoiding the question. He swallowed, reached for his tea. "My arrangement with Lord John Rackham was a spur of the moment decision and I never thought he would return. My marriage to you was another kind of convenience and I do not regret it for a moment. But now Jack is home and I fear he wants more than I can give."

Max tipped her head. "Give him a chance," she said. "He says he will not hurt you and I believe him. If you do not, then begin to pack. The jewels you have given me and the assets rightfully yours from your years as overseer of the estate can provide us with a comfortable life elsewhere."

"You would come with me?" Silver asked.

"I could not stay here," she pointed out. "And we have proven compatible in so many ways. If I tell you I care for you, will it make more likely that you will flee? Or have you learned that not everyone in this world wants to hurt you?"

Silver stared at the discarded napkin. "I trust you," he said. "It is Jack I still reservations about. He was generous and kind when he thought he was on his deathbed and he's vowed to keep you under this roof. But I have known people who seem kind but are vicious once you are alone with them. Since becoming a noble I have seen the hypocrisy of the public generosity and private cruelty of so many landowners."

Max stood. "Perhaps we should give him time to prove who he is," she said. "Will we go for a ride and then begin planning the ball? Or are you going to fill your saddlebags and leave this life behind?"

Silver finished his tea. "We will ride," he said. "If I have learnt anything from all those card games with the Hamptons it is to hold one's nerve until the last card is played." He grinned. "Also that Lord Rogers cheats."

*

The bishop was delighted to see Jack, fearing that Lord John had perished overseas and been denied a proper Christian burial. He thanked God several times over drinks for returning Jack to England, hale and hearty.

The bishop's brother, a senior judge, joined them and after several brandies Jack had agreement from both men that there would be no legal difficulties with regard to his marriage.

"Was the second marriage consummated?" the judge asked.

"No," Jack said.

"Better for the woman, then," the judge said. "She can find another husband, perhaps one who will do his duty this time."

Jack frowned. "Yes," he said, for this wasn't the time to argue. Silver's terror at the notion Jack would expect him to submit as a dutiful husband was something to look into later. "About the woman, however…"

There were no papers proving Max was related to the Rackham line but Jack showed them his grandfather's diary which showed it was possible he'd fathered a bastard child who had then begot this Max. He added that Max had a trinket unrecongisable to Silver but which Jack was certain had belonged to his grandfather.

"If you swear she's your relation, and with this entry," and the bishop licked at his lips at the sight of the pages in question, "then so be it."

If he ever fell on hard times Jack could change some names and publish his grandfather's memoirs as a salacious serial novel that would shock and delight the public. The thought amused him as he closed the door to his room and tucked the diary into his saddlebag.

He lay awake for most of the night. He'd spent so long sleeping that it seemed wasteful to do it now even though he still needed some rest. While at home he might have wandered down to the library or even took a midnight stroll around the grounds, he had no desire to wander the city streets alone and so stayed in bed, restless, thinking of his husband.

Was Silver sleeping, now that Jack was not in the house; did Max keep him company only one night a month or did she offer companionship at other times? Did he still toss and turn, fearing Jack's return?

They'd not had much time to discuss matters before the hasty marriage and Jack's departure. Who knew exactly what, or whom, Silver had been running from when Jack had taken him in.

There was so much unknown, unspoken. Still, he'd overcome worse odds.

Jack ran his hand down his body and gave in to self-pleasure, and it was Silver's blue eyes and wide smile that he fantasised about as he came.

*

Next morning Jack spent some time browsing the shops in the city before he headed home, purchasing one book of poetry and one novel, a handsome vest, and some fine paper for his correspondence. He lingered over pocket watches and cufflinks, trying to decide on a suitable gift for the husband he knew precious little about.

In the finish he picked out a silver letter opener that was shaped like a dagger, and, for Max, a jewelled hair pin.

When he returned, Silver was out visiting one of the neighbours but Max came to greet him with a curtsey. She was surprised by the gift and thanked him, deftly tucking into her neat coiffure.

"May I escort you around the grounds?" Jack asked and, arm in arm, they moved along the gravel paths, stopping to rest at the fountain.

Jack stared at the memorial plaque. "Well. That will need to be amended," he said, noting the year of his supposed death. He was touched by the wording that spoke of John Rackham, a kind and wise man who touched many hearts and lives.

"Indeed," Max said. She sat on the bench, tipping her head back to let the sun's rays bathe her face. "John said he chose to put the plaque here because it was your favourite place."

He'd remembered. Jack perched on the edge of the stone fountain, enjoying the occasional splashes of water against his skin when the breeze turned in his direction.

"I have made the necessary arrangements," Jack said, changing the subject. "You will be recognised as a distant relative from now on, and bear the Rackham name, as well as receive an allowance from the estate."

"Thank you."

Jack shifted against the warm granite. "If you want to show your gratitude you might share what you know of my husband. You know him far better than I do."

Max met his gaze, hazel eyes searching his face. "He has been kind to me. In business he is ambitious and sometimes reckless and I try to steer him away from high risk endeavours. However he is haunted by his past and that has made him flighty and suspicious regarding personal relationships."

A bee hovered nearby, searching for pollen. Jack watched it for a moment. "Do you know the truth of his past?"

"Some. He rarely speaks of it, even to me. I am not certain even he remembers the whole truth, burying the pain beneath stories and lies." Max shrugged. "I will not break his confidence more than this. You must ask him these things."

"He's terrified of me." Jack let one hand skim across the surface of the water.

"You are an imposing man," Max said. "And his superior. When a man weds a woman, she becomes his property. When a man marries another man, or, more rarely, a woman another woman, the most prestigious title or the value of assets determines who is the dominant partner. John had nothing before you married him. You own him and have the right to demand his obedience and his body."

Jack shook his fingers, spending droplets onto his cream coat. "I would never force him to submit to me!"

"He will not be so easily persuaded, especially when he sees how you look at him."

"How do I look at him?" Had he been so obvious?

Max gave a small smile. "You gaze upon him with admiration," she said, carefully choosing her words. "Not outright lust. Nor love, I think, for love is a different creature than lust and takes nurturing to blossom. Yet you seem drawn to him."

"Yes." If only Silver felt the same. "To wed for love was something I had hoped for, though it was a fantasy, a foolish one I fear."

Max moved to stand in front of him. "You are tall and handsome. You are educated and elegant. You are intelligent – your library and your business holdings prove that. You are capable of great compassion, for you could have wed anyone but you chose to save a desperate stranger. John might yet come to love you, but you must give him time."

Jack sighed. He would have to be patient. "One more question then, if it is not too impertinent. You truly have not made love to John?"

Max shook her head. "Not as you mean it. I have offered but he has always declined. We hold hands, we kiss though not on the lips, and we sleep alongside each other each month – sometimes if one of us wants to, more often."

"Hmm."

She settled herself next to him, lowered her voice. "He has watched me take my own pleasure," she confessed. "If this is not too impertinent to speak of."

"Not at all."

"And I once pleasured him." She made a motion with one hand. "That is intimacy but it was not consummation of our marriage."

"Quite. He doesn't enjoy the pleasure?"

Max spread her hands. "He does not seem to long for it as most do."

"I shall respect his wishes." But Jack would have to prove that, God only knew how.

Max had given him some clues though, things he could work with, and had reassured Jack that Silver was capable of sexual acts; so the question was not whether Silver could, but rather if he would ever want to have sex with Jack.

*

"Thank you," Silver said, eyes fixed on the letter opener.

"I've been thinking about the study," Jack said from across the dining table. "We can fit another desk inside, if we move the existing one closer to the windows. Then you and I can work alongside each other."

"Yes." Silver gripped the letter opener. "I can keep this on my desk then."

Jack suppressed a sigh, hearing the lack of enthusiasm in Silver's tone. "You've done well with the estate and I'm sure we can work well together. If there is any other business or hobby you'd like to explore now you will have more time, I'd be happy to fund it. I intend to buy more books for the library. You might want to look into, I don’t know, horse breeding? Fishing?"

"I'll think on it."

Max had not joined them, saying she had a prior engagement. Silver didn't ask where she was going and so Jack had not done so either. The evening meal had been the more awkward without her steadying presence.

"Will you accompany me on my evening walk?" Jack asked and was heartened when Silver agreed without hesitation.

Outside, Silver seemed more at ease. Perhaps it was the ever-present staff or the house itself, something he was unaccustomed to even after all this time that made him more reticent.

Jack led them not towards the fountain but across the lawn and up the gentle rise. He paused at the top of the slope and surveyed his surroundings. It was good to be home.

"It's beautiful," Silver said, as if reading his thoughts.

"Yes." Jack held out his hand and after a moment Silver took it. Jack squeezed at his fingers briefly. "It is lovely and it is ours."

Silver looked away and Jack lifted his free hand to cup Silver's chin, fingers resting on his cheekbone.

"John, I do not wish to hurt you. I will never force you to do anything you do not want to," Jack soothed.

Silver nodded but Jack could feel the tension in his body.

"Someone did hurt you," Jack said.

"Yes." Silver turned his head, forcing Jack to release his hold, though their hands were still entwined. "Jack…the night we met."

Jack held his breath.

"He had taken me in as his companion as well as his assistant. He used me. Hurt me." Silver shook his head. "That night he took me out to the moorland. Where his last companion had disappeared. I was so afraid. He made me take off my jacket. I expected more of his foulness but this time….he took out a knife."

Jack gripped Silver's hand tighter.

"We fought. He tore my shirt. He fell from the edge of the cliff into the river," Silver said tonelessly. "I think he drowned. I hope he did. But I was a murderer then, a ruined man who could not claim self-defence having been debased by the merchant who all but owned him. So I ran, and you found me."

Jack wanted to pull Silver into his arms and soothe him but he did not dare. "You've heard nothing of his death since?"

"No."

"Then you are safe," Jack said. "He is dead and there has been no investigation." Probably the body had been washed away, swept out to sea, or found unrecognisable many miles away days later, or ruled an accident given the storm that night.

"I thought you were dead yet you are."

He had a point. Jack sighed. "I hope my homecoming was less horrifying than to see the man who abused you turn up on the doorstep."

Silver stared at him. "I was surprised. I was concerned what your return meant for me, and for Max. But I was not horrified."

Jack lifted Silver's hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "I am glad to hear it. And if ever anyone threatens you again, they must go through me."

Silver gave a genuine smile which wavered when he asked, "You do not hate me?"

"Never," Jack said. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

They walked back towards the house still holding hands.

*

Jack leaned against the doorframe and watched with interest as Max brushed Silver's hair in preparation for the ball.

"She's the only person I trust other than myself," Silver said, glancing at Jack's reflection in the mirror.

"That's a pity." Jack said.

Max placed a hand on Silver's shoulder, though the other kept brushing.

"You would like to brush it?" Silver asked, meeting Jack's eyes.

"I would."

Silver lifted an eyebrow. "All right."

Max stepped back and relinquished the brush to Jack. He took up position behind the stool at the dressing table and after a moment's hesitation began to brush Silver's hair with deft strokes.

"You have done this before?" Max asked, impressed.

"Only horses," Jack said. "And dragging a comb through my own hair."

Max smiled. "I will leave you to work," she said and went to oversee the final preparations for the event.

Jack brushed for longer than necessary, revelling in this moment of trust and intimacy, the physical proximity, the feel of Silver's hair between his fingers as Jack held a lock in one hand and applied the brush with the other.

"Done," he said with reluctance, putting the brush aside. He ran his fingers once more over the dark curls and stepped back. Silver regarded himself in the mirror and nodded in approval.

"Thank you," he said. He got to his feet and leaned up to press a brief kiss to Jack's cheek.

Jack froze, stunned.

"We must show our best side to the guests tonight," Silver said.

"Yes," Jack said. He didn't care if the ball was an excuse for the kiss – practice, then? –or if Silver was genuinely warming to him. It was progress and he was grateful.

*

The ball was a stunning success. People were glad to see Jack alive, or in some cases made a good pretence of it, and compliments were showered on the reunited couple.

Jack often put one arm around Silver's waist, and they danced together many times. Jack also danced with Max, and had more than one person tell him how generous he was to acknowledge "such a woman", their praise falling flat by condemning her for the circumstances of her birth which were beyond her control.

"She is a Rackham," Jack said simply and extricated himself from further conversation with those people.

Silver had a few similar conversations, with people praising him for taking the previously unacknowledged relation under his wing, and preserving her honour.

"They think I have shown great restraint," Silver said tightly, taking a breather out in the garden. The waxing moon and some well placed lanterns lit the paths and gave the garden a romantic look.

"In what way?" Jack asked, standing close behind Silver and slipping one arm around him, his fingers resting on Silver's hip.

"In not despoiling Max. If they knew the truth of the things we have done, if they knew how I felt that it was no hardship…" Silver broke off.

"What is the truth?" Jack murmured, pressing his chest against Silver's back.

"I rarely experience desire. I've felt it once before, that person long lost to me. I grew to have feelings for them. It took time. I've not felt the like since." Silver shrugged. "I feel something for Max, but it is not the same. We kept up the pretence for the sake of my reputation and now we expose it for the sake of hers."

"Hmm."

Silver gave a deep sigh and said with bitterness. "I know it is considered part of marriage. I know desire is not essential for the act to take place."

Jack released Silver, moved to stand in front of him. "No. Do not speak like that. I would never expect you to yield to me!" Had he still not made that plain!

"You don't want me?"

Jack was torn between the truth that might push Silver away and a lie that would still hurt. "I want you to be happy," he said.

"I want you to be happy too," Silver said wretchedly.

"I am happy!"

Silver gave him a suspicious look. "You would bed me though?"

"Only if you wished it."

Silver tipped his head. "And if I wished it?"

Jack swallowed. "I would throw you over my shoulder and carry you up the stairs this very moment," he said huskily.

Silver's eyes widened but he didn't shy away. "I wish that I wanted that."

"You cannot create desire where it does not exist," Jack said with regret. "I would have the truth over a kind lie."

Silver reached out and took Jack's hand, pressing kisses to each knuckle. "You are a good man," he said, still clutching Jack's hand.

"Some would disagree." Jack gave Silver's hand a squeeze. "Come along, we shouldn't leave Max alone too long. Someone might upset her and then we must go to their rescue."

*

Max and Silver rode to the lake, far enough from the house to ensure their privacy. No-one could approach them unseen and they would not be overheard.

She was no longer his wife, but she was his relation by marriage now, and he a married man who'd already proven he could protect her honour. And even if none of that were true, Silver would not have cared. He needed to talk to her alone, the one person he most trusted.

Jack wanted to be someone Silver trusted and Silver was grateful for all he'd done, but he couldn't fully surrender to Jack and his desires. Not yet.

"It's not that I don't care for him," Silver tried to explain. "But he wants more than I can give, even if he says he doesn't."

"He will be patient," Max said.

"For how long?"

"I think he is content to have you in his life, and to have his life at all," Max said. She pulled her horse to a stop and dismounted. "You must try to accept that he will keep his vow not to demand anything of you, nor force himself on you."

Silver sighed. He climbed off Ganymede and took up the reins, leading the horse to the lake to drink.

"We were happy, weren't we? Before Jack returned?" he asked.

Max nodded, bringing her horse to join them. "Yes. And I am still happy. If you could stop worrying, perhaps you can be happy again too."

"I'll try," Silver said. With his free hand he reached for Max, lifted his hand to kiss her knuckles. "I love you."

"And I you, _mon amour_. Our marriage of convenience and its dissolution have made no difference to who we are, and what we feel for each other. The question is, do you love Jack, and if so, in what way? As you do me? Or in some other way?"

Silver shook his head. "I don't know. I think I do love him. But as to how much or in what regard, I am struggling. I dare not tell him I love him lest he misinterpret my desires."

"He longs for you," Max said. "I understand you do not want to give him false hope. But he is capable of accepting any amount of affection you can give without demanding more."

Silver scoffed. "To have taken me a husband out of desperation was bad enough. But to want me now. What does he even see in me?"

Max gave him a sly look. "I am sure I do not know," she said.

Silver dropped her hand and the reins. "I should throw you in the lake you ungrateful harridan."

"I'd like to see you try," she retorted playfully and the horses continued to drink, ignoring the ridiculous behaviour of their riders. Silver chased Max to the shade of a nearby tree and dragged her to the ground, pinning her to the grass before she fought back and rolled over, sitting atop him, hair in disarray.

"Surrender," she said.

"For you, my lady, I admit defeat."

She laughed and climbed off him. He got to his feet, brushing bits of moss from his hair, and then held out his hand to help her stand. Arm in arm they walked back to the horses.

In the distance Jack lay flat on his belly, spyglass in hand. He shouldn't be watching them but he had to admit he was curious and a little jealous.

Logically he knew that Max and Silver had had almost three years together and that they'd built up a trusting relationship without sex as a part of that. He shouldn't be comparing his relationship with Silver to it, yet he couldn't help it.

Ashamed of himself he shuffled back behind a bush and pocketed the spyglass before he dashed back to the study where he was supposed to be working.

*

It had become customary for Silver and Jack to take an evening stroll to the fountain and this night was no exception. However Jack paused and dipped his fingers into the water.

"Let me cool you down," he quipped and flicked droplets onto Silver's trousers, spattering his groin.

Silver glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry," said Jack without sincerity. "I just thought you might appreciate a little dampening down." He sat on the edge of the fountain, legs spread, arms wide, challenging Silver.

Silver shook his head and then dashed forward, almost barrelling them both in the water. They struggled and Jack revelled in the intimacy, grasping at Silver's clothing and trying to get his leg around Silver's to restrain him.

When Silver made for Jack's hair however, he gave a yelp. "Do you know how long it takes me to get it looking like this?" Jack demanded, yielding.

A triumphant Silver drew back, licked at his lips. "I know your weakness," he said.

Jack laughed but fell silent as he placed his hand on Silver's hip and gazed deep into the bright blue eyes. Silver didn't move, and they remained in close contact a while longer, the only sound the trickle of the fountain, the scent of night flowering jasmine in the air.

*

Jack had business to attend to and left with the carriage, pulled by two jet black stallions, and driven by the experienced coachman. He was expected home for dinner but late that afternoon one of the horses, Hades, returned home alone, dishevelled and panting.

The stablehands corralled and tried to calm the beast as Silver and Max looked on in concern. She took his hand.

"Jack could be in trouble," Silver said.

"Or he could be walking home, or riding Zeus." She did not sound convinced.

"Saddle the other horses," Silver ordered. "We'll go and look for his lordship."

Silver took Ganymede, and two of the stablehands mounted Argo and Demeter, bringing along a riderless Orion. They took the most likely route Jack would have been travelling and less than ten minutes down the road they came across the coach driver.

He was riding Zeus, cradling one arm, and was relieved to see them.

"Something spooked Zeus," he said. "Overturned the carriage. The master's trapped inside! It took me a while to calm Zeus enough that I could come for help as his lordship ordered."

"Where?" Silver asked sharply and the man gestured with his good arm.

"No more than five miles, just before the bridge."

"Go back to the house," Silver said, fighting panic. "Have someone send for Doctor Howell."

The injured coachman went on his way and the rest of the men sped towards the bridge. Silver's heart leapt into his mouth when he spotted the wreckage of the carriage in the distance and he spurred Ganymede on.

"Jack!" he called as they approached, his horse overtaking the others. "Jack!" He all but threw himself to the ground, stumbling over the rough grass and kneeling down to peer inside the carriage.

Jack, sprawled so that he was nearly upside down, blinked slowly. There was blood on his face but he gave a smile. "John. I knew you'd come."

"Are you all right?" Silver shook his head. "How badly are you hurt?"

"My leg's stuck," Jack said, waving one hand. His knee was trapped beneath the splintered frame and upholstered seat of the once fine carriage.

"We'll get you out." Silver, caring nothing for propriety, stripped off his jacket. He barked orders at the stablehands and they soon found a long and stout branch to act as a lever.

Silver scrambled as much as he could into the carriage and put his hands beneath Jack's arms while the two servants got the lever in place.

"All right. On three. One," Silver said. "Two. Three."

The men heaved on the branch, which gave an ominous creak, but their efforts lifted the heavy seat enough that Silver could haul Jack out onto the grass.

"I think we need a new carriage," Jack said mildly as a cloud of dust flew up once the branch was dropped.

"Let me see," Silver fussed. There was the start of a bruise on Jack's face, though the blood from a small head wound had ceased, leaving a grisly if not fatal sight. Jack's knee was swollen and he winced as he moved it, but he said he could feel his toes and didn't think anything was broken.

With assistance, Jack mounted Orion and they made their way back towards the house.

"I thought I'd lost you," Silver said, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"It will take more than a spill from a carriage to kill Jack Rackham."

Silver shot him a glance at this levity and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

*

The coachman had dislocated his shoulder and Howell took some delight, so the gossip said, at forcing it back to its proper position.

Jack's knee would, with some rest and cold compresses, soon heal. The blood was soon washed from his face and while he was had bruising to his face, arms, and ribs, he was not badly hurt.

He was sat up in bed, his knee supported by a brocade cushion, glass of brandy in one hand, washed clean and in a fresh nightshirt when Silver came to see for himself.

Silver shook his head when he saw the bruising, Jack currently allowing Max to rub ointment into the worst of them. 

"You could have been killed."

"It was no fault of my own," Jack pointed out. "I am just thankful I went alone and neither of you were with me."

Silver perched on the edge of the bed. "What do I would if I lost you again?"

"Marry Max for a second time?"

Max snorted and dug her thumb into the crook of Jack's elbow, making him wince. "I have your name now, Rackham. I need no husband. But my dear cousin, yes, him I need, while my darling John needs his husband."

Jack gazed at silver. "Do you?"

"Yes." Silver reached out for Jack's hand. "I know this marriage has been unconventional to say the least, but I have always been grateful for it and I've come to care for you a great deal."

"Do not mince your words, _mon cher_ ," Max said, wiping her hands on a cloth. "And you, Jack, rest for a while and let your knee heal."

She swept out of the room, leaving the two men alone.

"Will you be angry if I say I love you?" Jack asked softly.

"No. Will you be angry if I do not say it back?"

Jack shook his head. "I have been patient and understanding all this time. I will continue to be so."

Silver smiled. "You have been. I think I am afraid to say it still, but I feel it now." He leaned over to kiss Jack's forehead, then the unbruised cheek. After a moment's hesitation he kissed Jack on the lips, a soft, brief contact that made Jack want more.

Silver looked to Jack, gauging his reaction.

"I need more brandy," Jack said, waving his glass around and breaking the tension, and Silver laughed and took the glass to refill it.

"After this you should try to sleep," Silver said, still holding onto the glass.

"I've slept enough for a lifetime," Jack said.

Silver nodded, contrite. "This must bring back unpleasant memories."

"I shall heal from this," Jack said. "I do not fear death this time. And you are at my side. It is not so terrible."

Silver took a swig of brandy, then he leaned in and this kiss was longer and warmer and tasted of the sweet liquor. When he drew back he pressed the glass into Jack's hand and then left the room without another word.

*

"Jack?"

Jack was lying on his back, propped up with pillows, another under his knee beneath the heavy covers. At the sound of Silver's voice he lifted himself further on one elbow, peering across the room. He could barely make out the figure in the doorway. "Yes?"

Silver crept over to him, hair loose, wearing nothing but a nightshirt as far as Jack could see. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking about the accident."

"I'm all right," Jack said, or would be soon enough which was almost the same thing.

"I know. But sometimes, if I can't sleep, if I have a nightmare, I go and sleep in Max's bed." Silver frowned, added, "Only to sleep."

"I understand," Jack said, because of course you could share a bed without having sex with someone. What he didn't understand was why Silver was in his room and not Max's. "Is she sleeping?"

"I don't know. I came here instead because I wanted to see you."

"I'm all right," Jack said again.

"Yes." Silver swallowed. "Can I stay with you?"

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "In bed?"

"Yes. Just to sleep."

Jack had to rein in his enthusiasm for fear of spooking John. He forced himself to take a moment to answer as if considering it before he threw back the covers. "Of course. I promise to behave."

Silver gave him a smile and climbed into the bed. He snuggled up to Jack, lying on his side, one arm thrown over Jack's torso. "Thank you."

"You used to share a room with Max once a month," Jack said gently, "not only on occasions such as this. I would like it if we could share a room on a regular basis."

Without hesitation Silver nodded. "I would like that too."

*

A little over a week later Jack was almost fully healed from his misadventure and he and Silver had strolled to the fountain. Jack settled himself on the stone, Silver sitting alongside him, their shoulders touching.

"I couldn't bear it you died again," Silver said.

"I'll try not to make it a habit."

Silver nudged him and Jack laughed.

"I mean it," Silver said. "We barely knew each other before you left me the first time. Now I've come to know you and care for you deeply."

"I know."

Silver shook his head, needing to be clear. "I love you."

Jack leaned his head to rest it against Silver's. "I love you too."

One hand grasped Jack's knee. "I begin to think," Silver began, "that I feel desire."

Jack closed his eyes, overwhelmed with delight. "Yes?"

"Yes." Silver moved and, half in Jack's lap, pressed one palm to Jack's cheek and kissed his lips. "Am I doing it right?"

"I think you need to demonstrate your technique again," Jack teased.

Kisses and caresses, words of love and encouragement, followed. Silver was no longer hesitant, merely exploring his and Jack's reactions and preferences, finding things that pleased them both.

At the sound of footsteps on the gravel, Silver drew back and they straightened their clothes. Not well enough, given Max's expression when she reached them, one eyebrow arched.

"I did not mean to interrupt," she said. "But we are taking tea with the Hamiltons and you will want to change your clothes first, yes?"

"Yes," Jack said. "Thank you. We will be along in a moment."

Max nodded and went back to the house, Jack putting a restraining hand on Silver's thigh until they were alone.

"What we just did. If you liked it, I would be amendable to more later," Jack said.

"I'm very amendable," Silver said with a grin.

"However if that is as far as your desire extends I am satisfied," Jack said. "I do not expect anything more than you are willing to give."

Silver placed his hand over Jack's. "I know. And I think that's partly why I can allow myself to acknowledge my desire. You'll never force me or hurt me. I trust you."

Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now we must ready ourselves for company."

*

That night Silver slunk into Jack's bedroom, ghostly in his white nightshirt. He closed the door quietly and moved to stand at the side of the bed.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked, momentarily confused.

"Yes." Silver slipped off the nightgown, utterly naked in the dim light now. "I want to do more than before."

Jack threw back the covers. "Come here then. We will be gentle and take our time."

He kept his promise, though Silver was less gentle once aroused, and more eager than Jack would have anticipated.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms and Silver slept soundly, Jack cradling his husband and giving thanks for all the blessings in his life.

*

The sun was warm as they sat on the blanket, picnicking near the lake. Max had removed her boots and gone to paddle, hitching up her skirts, while the men had taken off their jackets, secure in the knowledge of privacy on their own land.

Jack fed Silver a grape, Silver deliberately grazing his teeth teasingly over Jack's fingertips.

"Are you happy?" Jack asked, taking up a strawberry.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Jack gazed out at the lake, where Max was still wading about without a care in the world, then back at Silver. "I never thought I could have this happiness. I was not supposed to live this long, let alone have family I adore. A husband I cherish. I suppose part of me wonders if it can last."

Silver grabbed for Jack's wrist, bringing it close to his mouth and took the strawberry. Then he nipped at Jack's thumb, pressed a kiss to his palm, his wrist. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"Then we should make plans for our anniversary," Jack said. "What gift would you like?"

"I got Max a saddle last year," Silver mused.

"Ah." Jack smiled. "I know she's been talking about visiting Bath and I'm amenable. However I think she could go on ahead of us and spend some time with some suitable acquaintances before we join her. That would give her some time away from us, and us some time more alone. If you'd like."

"I think that would be nice." Silver leaned in and cupped Jack's chin, kissed him on the lips. "Then I think our gift to ourselves should be new linen sheets for our bed."

"I approve," Jack said and they lost themselves for a time, kissing and caressing. This love and trust had been worth the wait.

The desperate John Silver and the dying Jack Rackham had found happiness together as the Lords John (Silver-)Rackham, and where once their lives seemed ruined they had discovered the true riches of love and prosperity.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr promo post](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/177582447892/ruin-to-riches-meridianrose-meridianrose), reblogs are appreciated!


End file.
